Timeless
by Yoroichicat
Summary: After Allen defeated the Earl, he became timeless: cursed to walk the world for eternity. One day, he stumbles upon a community that never stays the same. Of course he had heard about the wizarding world but he never believed it to be... well... True.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ... I never know what to say here but oh well... I DONT OWN D. GRAY MAN OR HARRY POTTER. If I did, Yullen would be canon in -Man, but its not - so I obviously don't own it. And if I owned Harry Potter, then I would have already retired before I even started working... so yah I don't own... any of it**  
THANK YOU Lenore91 FOR CHECKING MY SPELLING/GRAMMAR/ETC.

* * *

Allen's POV - 1716,

My innocence slipped through my enemies chest as his own sword slipped through mine. He smiled his malicious, creepy smile.

'We both lost, eh, 14th?' he cackled, slowly falling into the never ending sleep.

'I'm sorry, Millennium - but I will not fall today...and it just didn't work: I never changed, I never joined you. Your plan fell to ruin and I destroyed you. But don't feel bad, I won at a cost.' Millennium smirked.

'Yes, you are now timeless'.

After I killed the Millennium Earl, and having converted the remaining Noah (Tyki, Road, Lulubell and Wisely), I ran from the Order. I became a wanderer: going where ever the wind took me, or where the ark decided to dump me; it depended. Neah and I finally came to an agreement - now we live side by side or, in this case, mind by mind.

I (we) came apart from the world. I watched wars pass by and the development of the human mind. I watched the Order crumble and the Vatican destroy all records of their existence. But, I no longer cared.

Even if I came across an Akuma, I would just leave it. Nothing mattered. But after about a hundred years I started craving knowledge. So I studied: I studied everything known to man; to Noah; to exorcists; to the world. I soaked it all up like a sponge; I read it all with no opinion, no human emotion - just a thirst for knowledge. I thought I knew almost everything about the world, but then I stumbled upon a strange, hidden community where nothing stayed the same.

* * *

**I know it's short and rambly but I'm tired and sick and still coming up with what's going to happen ...but... I promise Harry will make an appearance in the next chapter. **

**Read and review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN**

**THANK YOU ElricLawliet FOR BECOMING MY BETA AND CHECKING MY WORK**

_Harry Potter's point of view: 1999, Sorcerer's Stone, The Forbidden Forest_

I swear, there was something watching me. I could feel their eyes following every move I made. And yet, every time I looked around to see if someone was following me, there was nothing. But the feeling stayed.

And then when he saw the unicorn, the black cloaked figure draining it of blood. The silver pools of blood glistened in the otherwise dark wood, but that wasn't what I was staring at.

No, what had caught my eyes were the pale silver ones watching the spectacle from behind a tree. Unmoving, unblinking, uncaring, endless, they _terrified_ me. I could tell just by looking at them that they knew. They knew so much. They knew what was going on, they knew why, they knew who.

That was when the eyes noticed they were being watched. They blinked…and then were gone.

The cloaked figure had noticed me too. And it was flying at me, just as a centaur came galloping out of the trees to head it off.

The figure, the _thing,_ recoiled, and then it too was gone.

* * *

It had been a day since the incident in the forest, and I could still feel those silver eyes. Like even now, they were watching me.

I hadn't told Ron or Hermione anything about them; Ron would say I was imagining things and Hermione would be upset that I hadn't mentioned anything sooner. I wasn't really sure _what_ I should do though.

"Maybe I should…just tell Dumbledore about it…"

**READ AND REVIEW**

**THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE LONGER MY CHAPTERS WILL GET.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo...  
Guess what I didn't die. It has been for ever and to appease you all I wrote... Another short chapter. Please don't kill me. I'm sorry that I'm really lazy and that Have writers block and am working on lots of art... **

**Any way I don't own -man or harry potter. I apologise in advance for any oocness on the harry potter characters part I am new to that fandom and have only read one book and watched five movies, soooo... I might get stuff wrong.**

Harry pov

"Professor Dumbledoor," I called out "can I talk to you for a second?"  
Dumbledoor's icy blue eyes twinkled with curiosity.  
"Of course Harry. Come into my office and we'll talk." He said ushering me into his office.  
"Lemon drop?" he offered  
"No thank you." I declined.  
"So," Dumbledoor started sitting down "whats bothering you?"  
"It's the eyes." I said praying he would understand.  
He looked at me obviously confused.  
"They stare at everything," I said "they know so much they know too much. Its creepy."  
Dumbledoor looked amused "so your telling me the 'floating eyes' are scaring you."  
He was teasing me I could feel it.  
"They really do exist," I said quickly becoming irritable "they are a silver, grey and are everywhere yet no where. They follow me even when I can't see them."  
Recognition flashed in dumbledoor's eyes then I thought I saw shock but it was only there for a second so I quickly dismissed it as my imagination.  
"Are they dangerous?" I asked then hoping he could answer.  
"I don't think so but you never can tell." Dumbledoor stated seriously "In fact I will try and do something about 'the eyes' so don't worry harry."

Dumbledoor pov

I was shocked. Literally. If what harry was saying is true than 'he' has resurfaced*. No he wouldn't have returned he was to empty... to dead. There was no way he way actually worried about a bunch of humans (as far as 'he' was concerned they were just humans), no way he actually was here. When I saw him he was just walking around, practically blind to anything he couldn't eat.  
"Ummm... Dumbledoor?" Harry asked pulling me out of my thoughts.  
"What was that Harry?" I asked.  
"Am I dismissed?"  
"Yes you are."  
The second I saw the door click shut behind Harry, I let out an explosive breath. Calmed myself for a second before calling out.  
"Walker are you here?..."  
I waited a few seconds. Ok maybe he's not he...  
"Hello Albus, i'm surprised you actually remember me. I mean it has been just over a hundred years."

**Thats the end of a short chapter that has a cliffhangerish ending, you guys probably love me... Kill me now... Wait no don't if I'm dead then I can't write and you guy wont know what happens... Mwa ha ha ha.**

**Reviewers get cookies.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people I have returned... It has been ages once again, so I apologise. I have been doing lots of school projects and working on my art and... omg its so FUN! Ok i will be quiet now enjoy the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Ah! Walker you surprised me." I said startled.

"No need for formalities Albus, I am _only_a few hundred years older than you after all." Walker said smirking.

"You look the same as you did back then." I said trying to make polite conversation.

"And you have aged considerably." He replied also polite but obviously mocking.

"_What _are_ you _doing here?" I asked roughly no longer pretending to be polite.

"My Albus so forward," he said smiling a deceptively innocent smile "and finally dropping the formalities I see."

"_What_ are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Hmmm," he sounded "would you believe me if I said that I wanted to help in your war?"

I was shocked 'was he here to help us?'

"Would you worry if I said that I was with your enemy spying or on a mission from him?" He smiled seeing me start in my chair.

"I guess the most believable story is the truth." He said as though it was a surprise to him. "Well, the truth is that I simply want a better seat to watch what will surely be the most interesting war of the century. Besides you have a wonderfully large library if I'm not mistaken."

"Last time I saw you, you were blank and didn't react to anything. What made you change. What made you realize that it is not wrong to care." I asked

"Nothing," he replied suddenly cold "the world is past saving. Nothing matters even those you love are corrupt, in pain or slowly leaving you. There is no longer anything for me to care about. I just want knowledge and maybe then I will learn how to die."

I suddenly felt cold. A shiver dripped down my spine. He was an empty vessel. Some one who had left all he cared about years ago, so he just no longer cared. We can give him something to care about and we will.

"Walker if you would like to, you could teach."

He looked as though he expected this to happen. Word for word, moment for moment, time for time. As harry had noticed earlier they knew everything. Saw everything with a cold uncaring stare.

"What a remarkable idea Albus, watch what happens in the thick of it. Will I teach one of Harrys classes. That would be great, I'm sick of being a stalker." He smirked then his almost smile fell, his eyes flashed with cold regret then a hardened resolve.

"Albus, what class would I teach?" He asked trying to mask his discomfort of bringing up his past (although at the time I had no idea it was about his past.)

"Ah Walker I have a few classes you may be able to teach..."

* * *

**I know it was short I'm sorry... *bows.  
Ummm what class should Allen-chan teach?  
Reviews are appreciated.**

**~Thanks for reading ,YC**


End file.
